Lovely Lisa
by kellyjb514
Summary: Lisa Turnblad, Tracy's older sister, has been a good girl her entire life. She's let Tracy take center stage until her sister decides she wants to dance on public television. Suddenly Lisa is thrown into the fast life of fame and dancing where she meets Corny Collins. Immediately attracted to each other, how will they handle the turmoil that is thrust upon the Turnblad family?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, shaking my head to clear my mind. Hearing my sister, singing like she does every morning, made me smile as I picked out a dress to wear to school. Dark red seemed like a lovely color today and the dress was one of my favorites since it fit me perfectly. It wasn't too tight, the hem wasn't too short, and the skirt flared out just enough to keep it fashionable.

"Hungry for something that I can't eat, then I hear that beat!" Tracy sang loudly and a part of me wondered how our mother slept through the noise every morning. Shrugging, I quickly pinned my long brown hair up into an elegant style before rushing out of my room. Seeing my sister leaving, I grabbed an apple and my school bag then ran after her. Instead of walking with her as she sang her way to the bus I decided to try to get a good seat instead.

I groaned as Tracy missed the bus, again, then sat back in my seat and simply watched the students around me. Some were finishing homework, others were chatting, and some still seemed to be mostly asleep. I preferred riding this bus to school versus any of the others. It was the latest but it also had some of the quieter people. The more popular students tended to get rides to school or they rode the earlier busses so that they had more time to spend among friends in the morning.

"Hey Lisa, did Tracy miss the bus again?" Penny greeted me as I stepped off the bus. We hugged as I affirmed that my sister had indeed missed the bus again. The school bell rang for the first time, signaling that we had 5 minutes to get to our first class. Not wanting to be late, Penny and I parted ways. Being a senior in high school, I didn't have any classes with my sister or her friend. So I had to go through the entire day basically alone as I tended to stick to myself.

With my dark brown hair, pale complexion, and bright blue eyes, I had been told often enough that I was a very pretty girl. I could probably have had a few boyfriends by now if I had wanted to but I never felt the need. I had gained my father's genes which made me the skinnier sister but I suppose those same genes had made me clueless when it came to relationships. I couldn't tell if a boy was flirting with me or not, so eventually they all stopped trying to catch my attention.

The day actually went by quick enough and the final bell was ringing before I knew it. Tracy and Penny always made their way home as fast as possible so that they could catch The Corny Collins Show. They loved dancing along to all the songs but I had never really gotten into it. I preferred to study and advance in school. I wanted to be something more than just a housewife someday and I knew that college was the only way to do that. So instead of taking a bus, I decided to walk home and enjoy the lovely Baltimore weather.

"Having nothing builds character!" I heard Penny's mother yelling at her as the girl stomped down the stairs and I assumed that she had been caught by her mother again. Penny wasn't allowed to come over without proper permission and Tracy almost never gave her time to ask for it. As Penny pushed her way out of the door, she looked ready to cry. I hugged her then held her hands tightly and shushed her. Her mother followed after and that gave me enough time to think of something to say.

"Penny I'm so glad that I caught you! I just wanted to thank you again for letting me borrow your book! It was extremely helpful!" Pretending to just notice Mrs. Pingleton, I turned and curtseyed slightly. "Mrs. Pingleton! How wonderful to see you again! I was just telling Penny how much I appreciated her letting me borrow her prayer book! I know how much your family does that type of thing and I was writing a paper about the helpfulness of religion in our wonderful city!" Mrs. Pingleton looked me up and down before smiling at her daughter and taking her hand. Together the two walked to the nearest bus stop and I could hear mother praising daughter about how wonderful she was.

Hopefully that would save Penny from being yelled at and buy her another couple days of being allowed to stay out for a few hours after school. A few days passed and suddenly Tracy came home from school yelling about how she was going to skip school the next day to audition for The Corny Collins Show. Mom automatically said no and the two began fighting about it. I knew that Tracy could get mean when she was angry and say things she didn't mean so I ran downstairs and asked dad if he could come upstairs.

Once he got there, things sort of cooled off but Tracy was still a bit mean until she suddenly threw a fit and stomped to her room angrily. Groaning softly, I went to my room and shut the door. I tried to block out the noise and finish my homework but it wasn't working. So instead, I gave into my secret pleasure. I turned my radio on a low volume and then, I danced my heart out. Nobody in my family knew that I danced like this, almost nobody knew that I could dance at all. Ma would tell me off, dad would cheer me on, and Tracy would probably lose her mind and try to rub it in mom's face. Say that she knew she couldn't be the only black sheep in the family.

Well this secret belonged to me, Lisa Turnblad, and I wasn't planning on sharing it with just anyone.

 **A.N. Alright well this is based off the 2007 movie and it's the first Hairspray fanfic that I've ever written! Please let me know! Also, I don't own anything except my OC**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around the crowded hallways, I sighed as I noticed that Tracy and Penny weren't anywhere to be found. They had actually skipped school to audition for that ridiculous show. I love my sister to death and I understand her want to dance on television but didn't she understand that there were more important things? We had had an argument once about just this type of thing. I insisted that she needed to make her life worthwhile. Focus on her education or take up some type of cause to better the world or something like that. She disagreed and said that I needed to learn how to let go and have some fun.

The next time I saw Tracy, was actually in detention. I spent my final two classes volunteering to monitor the detentions. I usually just used that time to finish homework or study and I let the other students do their own things. All of the kids in detention were black and usually spent their time sleeping or dancing. It was fun to watch but I hardly ever participated. However, this was the only place that I ever danced in front of other people and it was only because they had accepted me once they realized I wasn't some stick in the mud teacher's aide.

The door opened and I widely gawked as Tracy walked in. Seeing me, she sheepishly handed me the sheet and I looked it over. Her teacher had caught her cutting class and automatically given her a detention. I rolled my eyes and handed the slip back to her.

"Tracy, word of advice?" She turned back to me, looking slightly anxious. "Next time you decide to skip class, skip the whole class. You're less likely to get caught."

I winked at her and she laughed before wandering off to find a seat. I knew that it wouldn't take her long to insert herself and make friends since that was her specialty. Sure enough, I saw her eyeballing Seaweed and the two began talking. They began dancing together to Seaweed's signature moves, still chattering away. At one point he mentioned that she "wasn't bad for a white chick" which caused a few people to look over at me. I simply smiled and propped my chin on my hand as I watched my baby sister in her natural environment. The moves suddenly got a little dirtier and I blushed brightly as Tracy joined in.

Shaking my head but laughing, I gathered my things together then stood and leaned against the desk. A girl, I think her name is Tanya, began talking to me about school and asked if I'd help her with her English homework. I agreed and we started discussing verbs and pronouns, not noticing the time fly by. I noticed movement by the door and pointed while giggling.

"Looks like the school's pretty boy has got his eye on my sister." Tanya laughed but covered her mouth as they opened the door, probably to talk to Tracy. She said something extremely inappropriate, just as Link came within hearing distance. Seaweed almost died laughing and I had to bite my lip to keep from doing the same. She was my sister after all, and she probably feels extremely embarrassed. They talked for a moment, discussing dancing at the hop tomorrow night and he bumped into her as he left. She looked star struck for a moment before walking out the door and meeting up with Penny. Penny waved at me before following Tracy and trying to talk to her.

"Are you finally going to dance at the hop tomorrow?" Seaweed had walked up to me in the hallway without me noticing, causing me to jump slightly. I laughed and shook my head, indicating that I had no intentions of letting the school know that I could dance. "Well why not? I mean you dance better than any white girl I've ever seen, even better than your sister." I shrugged and caught his arm as one of the white football players bumped into him roughly, almost knocking him down.

"Mark!" The boy turned and smiled at me, thinking I was finally returning his attention. "Apologize. Right now." He groaned and stared at me, making it obvious that he didn't think he needed to. There was a short staring contest, which I definitely won. Mark turned to Seaweed and apologized quietly before scurrying off after his friends. Seaweed smiled at me but I could tell he wasn't done pestering me about dancing tomorrow night.

"Alright fine! I'll make you a deal! If a boy there catches my eye then I'll dance. Sound fair?" Seaweed grinned and agreed before running off to his next class. I went back to the detention room again and watched the final class before I was able to go home. Who knows, I might just meet a guy tomorrow night who makes me want to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

I hurried around the house, fixing my hair and making sure that my dress looked alright. It was a green dress but was dark, dark green and showed off my curves a lot more than any of the others. I showed up to the hop by myself, like usual and luckily nobody noticed me. Standing to one side, I had a nice view of the entire dance floor. What I didn't notice however, was that I was standing by the host's box. Corny Collins himself was standing there and leaned down slightly to talk to me. We had a nice conversation but I hadn't turned to look at him, I knew him just by his voice. I told him about my sister and how she had auditioned for his show.

"Really? Which one was she?" When I told him about her, I could tell that he remembered her but he didn't seem sure about getting her on the show. I told him I wasn't here to talk him into getting her on the show. He asked why I was here and that's when I turned to look at him. He was so handsome that I lost my breath and my thoughts scattered to the winds for a moment. I shook myself slightly before smiling brightly and answering.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I'm here to dance." He smiled and nodded before turning and looking out at the dancers. I could tell that he didn't seem to think I was capable of much. Just as I was getting ready to step out onto the dance floor, I noticed Tracy walk in with Penny. I flounced over to them and hugged them both. They complimented me on my dress and I rolled my eyes but thanked them anyway. Penny told Tracy to get out there and show them, then they had a discussion about how to do it. Slight violence was suggested and I decided to intervene.

"Wait, Tracy follow me." We danced our way across the floor to the dividing rope and straight to Seaweed. He talked to Tracy and gave her permission to use his dance. They hugged and then he waved at me.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you." I winked at him as I walked away, leaving him looking surprised as I followed Tracy onto the dance floor. We danced together, wiggling and shaking perfectly in sync. Corny was looking at us, completely surprised but with his eyes glued to me. Tracy threw a kiss at Link and I threw mine to Corny. He laughed and clapped his hands happily then watched the boys join us. We continued dancing and Tracy laughed as she watched me dance perfectly. Corny motioned at us to join him but we finished the song out first. Amber was definitely not happy that Link had paid attention to another girl and I could hear her ranting to someone about it. I went to walk off the dance floor but Tracy pulled at my arm, begging me to dance more.

"No Tracy. I'm going to go talk to Corny Collins. I'm going to make sure that you get on that show." Sticking to my word, I walked up to the host's station and boldly stepped up onto the platform. That brought me up close and personal to Corny and I smiled dazzlingly. We talked for a few moments, most of which was him complimenting my dancing and asking again about my sister. He asked if I wanted to take the spot on the show but I declined heartily. That spot belonged to my sister and I told him that it would be a great change to have her on there.

"Think of what she could do for the show Corny. She's different but she uses Ultra Clutch every single day, she's spunky but she has her own ideas, and she can really dance!" Corny nodded and looked out at my sister on the dance floor again, noticing how happy she seemed and how she never seemed to miss a step. He nodded and held his hand out for me to shake. I smiled and hugged him instead, despite the fact that I knew that I probably shouldn't. My sister was going to be on the Corny Collins Show and finally get to live out her dream.

Mom was so happy that she ended up cooking an entire side of beef with all the necessary side dishes. She was ecstatic with the fact that her daughter was going to be a "regular" now instead of being on the side. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it would never be that easy. Days turned into weeks that Tracy was on the show and people were going crazy over the new girl and her unique look. Dad's joke shop was busier than ever selling merchandise and memorabilia for Tracy. The weekend was just beginning and I had spent the entire day at home, finishing homework so that I could complete my plan.

I put one of my best dresses on and walked out the door. I simply told my mother that I was going out with some friends and luckily Tracy didn't mention anything to her about me being a loner. I quickly walked the couple blocks down to the business district of town and glanced around for the store I needed. I had to ask a couple women for directions but they happily pointed me in the right direction. I stood in front for a moment to gather my courage and take a deep breath before entering. Once inside, I found the man that I was looking for and marched directly up to him.

"Mr. Pinky? Hello, my name is Lisa and I have an idea that I think you should listen to. It's about hiring a spokes girl and I think it's someone who would heavily increase business in this store."


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling and mentally patting myself on the back, I left the dress shop and began my walk home. Suddenly, I heard my name being called and I looked around for the source. Corny Collins was standing across the street and he was waving directly at me, waiting for traffic to slow down before he crossed the street. As he did a light jog toward me, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing a black casual suit, his hair was slicked back, and he was smiling a mile wide. Reaching the sidewalk, Corny stopped jogging and walked toward me with that glorious smile still on his face.

"Hey Lisa! I was just taking a walk and I noticed you leaving the dress shop. Get anything pretty?" I laughed and told him that no, I hadn't bought anything.

"I was trying to set up a deal for my sister. I told Mr. Pinky that it would be in his best interests to hire Tracy as a spokes girl for his store. It's the type of thing that would be mutually beneficial for the both of them." Corny looked thoroughly impressed before he asked if it had worked. As if the universe was answering for me, Tracy and my mother came dancing down the sidewalk past us. They didn't even glance my way but I was glad for it, I didn't want them knowing that I had anything to do with the deal. Corny shook his head then offered me his arm.

"I was thinking of heading out somewhere for dinner. Care to join me? My treat." I smiled and carefully took his arm. Together we walked until we found a cute little diner that Corny promised had the best malted milkshakes in all of Baltimore. We got a booth, ordered our food, and then began chatting about anything and everything. I noticed some people were staring but Corny didn't acknowledge it so I didn't let it bother me.

It surprised me though, how genuinely kind and funny Corny was. It wasn't all just an act for the cameras, like I had previously believed. Our food came, Corny had ordered a burger and I ordered a pasta dish that turned out to be more delicious than I had counted on. We continued talking and Corny kept the conversation flowing easily, never mentioning my sister once. Then he suddenly got serious and stared right into my eyes.

"Does your family always glance over you like that?" When I asked what he meant, he tilted his head curiously before answering. "Well the first time I talked to you, you really only talked about your sister. You played up the fact that she had auditioned and that she would be a great addition to the show. Then just now you've finished getting a deal for your sister that could be the great starter for her career, and you don't even want any thanks for it. Your mother and sister didn't even notice you standing there and I can't understand it. Whenever you're near, you're all that I can see. So how come everyone else treats you like you're invisible?"

I could feel the blush covering my face and then I realized that Corny was expecting an answer. I shrugged then looked at my plate as I answered.

"I guess I've always been the invisible one. I was always the one to stand back and let others take the spotlight. Tracy is just a few years younger than me but by the time she started getting her attitude and wanting the attention, I was more than willing to let her have it. While she was dancing around the living room in front of mom and dad, I was sitting in my room reading books. I'm just the quiet one and that's how it worked out"

Corny took my hands in his and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't really say anything even though I could tell he wanted to. Instead we finished our food, he paid the bill, and then we did something I never imagined myself doing. We went dancing together. Since it was a Saturday night, we went to a nicer club that allowed minors and danced to all the new music. Corny kept me laughing the whole night and I stayed out later than I ever had before.

When it was time to leave, Corny walked me home like a gentleman. I spent half of the time wishing he would hold my hand and the other half wishing that I was brave enough to take his. We got to my corner and he looked up at my dad's joke shop sign then chuckled. I gave him a short history of it and he said that he'd have to visit some time.

"Lisa I know this might seem sudden and I know that you might have plans but, would you like to do something tomorrow? Say around noon?" I nodded quickly and agreed before asking what he had in mind. "Well I'd like to maybe take you to lunch, then we can go catch a movie, and who knows after that. We can make a whole day of it, if you'd like?" I readily agreed and told him that I'd be ready at noon tomorrow. Smiling, Corny slowly leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before telling me goodnight then walking home.

Corny kept his word and knocked on my door at exactly 12 o'clock the next day. I had been ready for over 30 minutes but I wasn't about to tell him that. My mother and father hadn't even noticed that I was getting ready to leave, Tracy was at the studio practicing for the next show, and so I was able to leave without anyone asking any questions. I had left a note on the kitchen table in case anyone started wondering where I was but I didn't think that it would matter either way. The day went extremely well, full of fun and laughter and I found myself never wanting it to end. Later that evening, Corny brought me home and I could tell he wanted to say something. I simply stood there, hands folded in front of me, while I waited for him to get the courage to say what was on his mind. Finally he cleared his throat and began talking.

"You told me last night that you've always been the quiet one. That your parents have always looked past you in favor of your sister. You've been alright with that for the past 18 years. I'm beginning to think that there's a part of you that wants to break free. To stop being the perfect, quiet girl and to break out and be noticed. That part is just sitting there, waiting for the right time." He looked up at me and stared, though I could tell he didn't want me to say anything. "Lisa. My lovely little Lisa. I think that time has come. Break free, let loose, and just be whoever it is that you want to be."

After that, something happened that I couldn't have ever predicted. For the first time in my life, I let a man kiss me. The best part? I kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Thursday and I knew that I was supposed to be focusing on school. However, all that I could think about was Corny Collins and how great of a kisser he was. Once he realized that I had no prior experience, he took his time and let me find my own rhythm. When that happened things really got going and I found out that I didn't have much control when it came to kissing him. We stood out on my front steps that night for at least 10 minutes, just kissing and enjoying the moment. Finally, when it seemed like things might get out of hand, Corny stepped away and kissed my hand. He promised that he would see me soon but I wasn't sure when he meant and that kept my mind preoccupied all week long.

Finally, it was the last two classes of the day and I was meant to spend them in the detention room. Before going, however, I decided to step outside for a few minutes to stretch my legs. As I was walking around, a few people said hello to me and I smiled back. Now that Tracy was basically famous, more and more people were noticing me and simply saying hello. It was nice but I still think that I preferred it better when nobody really knew that I existed.

A beautiful dark blue Mustang pulled up to the curb and sat idling for a moment. Many of the boys stood and stared, their mouths practically hanging open in their admiration. Though I didn't know much about cars, I could appreciate a good one when I saw it. What kept my attention though, was the person who was getting out of the car and walking right to me. The one and only, Corny Collins.

"Corny! What in the world are you doing here?" He just smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder while he kissed my cheek.

"I told you that I'd see you soon, didn't I? Well I got a bit antsy and I really wanted to see you again. So I just figured that I'd swing on by and say hello." I rolled my eyes but smiled at his answer anyway. My gaze traveled back to the car and Corny noticed. His smile got bigger and he started leading me toward the car.

"She's the newest model and she runs like a champ. She can drive for miles and miles without overheating or needing a fill up. Want to take a ride?" The bell rang, signaling that there were 5 minutes to get to class and students started scurrying away to class. I looked back at the building for a moment before deciding to take a chance and do what everyone was telling me. I decided that I was going to live my life how I wanted, that I was just going to be me. So I looked at the dapper man beside me, smiled brightly, and then hopped into his Mustang.

We drove out of town, only after Corny had made sure it was alright, and wound through the country roads. Then we stopped in a small little town that probably had a name but I couldn't remember it. We ate at a quaint restaurant that we were probably underdressed for but nobody mentioned it and we had a great time regardless. By the time we got back into Baltimore and near my street, it was late and I expected everyone to be asleep. Instead, the lights were on in the house and the shop and I had absolutely no idea what I was about to walk into.

Once Corny had driven away I walked up the stairs and pushed open the door, only to hear ma crying her heart out. Practically running through the house, I found her sitting in the living room tearing open candy wrappers. She would get them to her lips then start crying all over again and throw them to the side. Tracy was sitting to the side, doing her best to comfort our mother but nothing seemed to help. When she saw me, she said my name pleadingly as if she hoped that I would be able to do something about it. Mom looked up, saw me, and was immediately on her feet shouting at me.

"Where have you been? First, I get a call from the school that you didn't show up to your last two classes, then you're gone for the entire evening! Probably out with some crooner, wasting your life away. Now, you come home and try to act like nothing has happened! You're such a terrible child! Why couldn't you be more like Tracy? You're worse than your cheating, no good, father! Get out! GET OUT!"

Tracy tried to stop her but nothing did any good and I could only stand there, wide eyed. I felt like a deer stuck in headlights until her words completely registered. Tears welled up in my eyes and anger filled my stomach so quickly that all I could do was turn around and run down the stairs. Through the door and onto the sidewalk, slamming the door behind me hard enough to crack the wood. Then I stomped down the streets of Baltimore at night with tears running down my face, my home life seemingly in shambles, my mother's words ringing in my head, and no idea how to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked quickly through the streets, my arms wrapped around my body. Tears were falling down my face and I didn't even have it in me to wipe them off. I couldn't think of where to go and I knew that I only had about ten dollars in my purse. Sighing, I walked into the first 24 hour diner I could find and found a booth just for myself. I ordered a milkshake and fries then stared out the window, wondering what on earth I was going to do next.

I spent the majority of the night at that diner and, after explaining my situation to the waitress, I kept getting free refills on my milkshake and fries. I wasn't complaining and it had given me the time I needed to reanalyze the situation. I know my mother probably didn't mean the things that she had said but it didn't make me feel any better. I had to go home eventually and come face to face with her but I couldn't do it tonight or maybe even in the morning.

Paying the bill and leaving the entire ten dollars on the table as a tip, I walked out of the diner once the sun was high enough in the sky again. Instead of trying to walk home, I decided to go to the library and maybe read a book or study for school. Once I had found myself a nice secluded corner, I gathered a few books and got comfortable in one of the many plush arm chairs. Unfortunately, I fell asleep halfway through the third book and slept the entire day away.

 **AT THE PROTEST MARCH**

Tracy was directly at the front, holding a sign and making sure everyone could see her. She had decided to finally take her sister's advice and do something with her life. Tracy was finally standing up for a cause that was worth something. She might never dance on television again but if it got integration really moving, then it was definitely worth it.

Suddenly, her mother came to her side and told her that they probably didn't need her anymore. Mrs. Turnblad's head seemed to be on a swivel, as though looking for someone. Maybelle greeted her and they exchanged pleasantries quickly.

"Tracy come on hon, I really don't think they need us. She has quite a lovely turn out. Get your sister and we're going home." Tracy looked up at her mother, confused, before telling her that she hadn't seen Lisa since she left last night. Mother and daughter both looked suddenly horrified as they realized that neither had seen the older Turnblad daughter in almost 24 hours. Their worrying was suddenly interrupted by a police barricade and everything suddenly turned to chaos. Within moments a police officer had been hit with a sign, Mrs. Turnblad had pushed Tracy away while keeping the police away, and Tracy had fled the scene which officially made her a fugitive.

 **AT THE LIBRARY**

I groaned as I felt someone tapping my shoulder, asking me to wake up. Lifting my head, I rolled my neck to get the stiffness out before looking up at the police officer standing in front of me. I could see three others behind him and they all looked far too serious for my taste.

"Yes sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Lisa Turnblad, we need you to come with us. Quietly, if you please."

Nodding slowly in shock, I stood up and closed the book I had been reading. I brushed out the wrinkles in my dress before walking with the police officer. Some girls from school were standing at the end of an aisle, staring at me with fear in their eyes. To pretend that everything was alright, I took the officer's arm and smiled at them while waving. This made the girls look a little relieved and they waved back before scurrying back to their seats. Once we were outside the library, I dropped the cops arm while thanking him. He only nodded before opening the door to the cruiser for me.

I climbed in and two cops climbed in on either side of me. The other two sat in the front seat and we began heading to our destination. Nobody was answering my questions and I started to get extremely nervous, fidgeting with my dress and tapping my feet anxiously. A short while later, we arrived at the police station and the officers allowed me to walk in ahead of them by myself. They led me to the back of the station, right past where people were being held in cells and I noticed a painfully familiar face.

"Ma!" When she heard my voice, she immediately turned and ran toward the bars. We met there and hugged the best we could.

"Ma, what's going on? Why are you here? Where's Tracy?" She began talking quickly and I could tell how stressed she was. She told me about the party, the decision to march, her finding dad with Mrs. Von Tussle, how that was her trying to tear the family apart, how she was so sorry she snapped at me. Then as she began telling me what happened with the protest and Tracy, the police tried to tug me away. I resisted and held on tight to the bars, telling my mother how much I loved her until an officer grabbed me around the waist and pulled me roughly.

Having no choice, the officer carried me down the hall while I struggled all the way. They took me into an interrogation room and cuffed one of my hands to the table to keep me from trying to get away again. Then, the questioning began and I had never been more terrified in my entire life. They wanted to know where Tracy was, if I had anything to do with the protests, where I had spent the day, etc. I told them exactly where I was but they didn't believe me and kept going on and on. Finally, I got tired of being asked the same questions and began getting really snippy and giving smart-alecky answers.

One of the officers questioning me seemed to be getting more and more agitated with my remarks so, like an idiot, I focused in on him. Taunting and being as unhelpful as possible, I could physically see him getting angrier and angrier until he suddenly lost his composure. He reached across the table and slapped me hard enough to knock the chair over while screaming that he wanted real answers. He was pushed out of the room by the other officer and within minutes, I had been released from the cuffs. An officer that I hadn't seen before entered the room and offered me an ice pack which I gratefully took before telling me that someone was here to pick me up and I was free to go.

I thanked him and walked down the hall quickly, happy to leave and scared that this might have been some type of trick. Then I turned the final corner and standing there by the main desk ready to take me home, was none other than Corny Collins.


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped as I ran into Corny's arms, holding my breath so that I wouldn't cry. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I appreciated it and it gave me a moment to collect myself. He thanked the police officer who walked me out then kept one arm around my shoulder as he led me to his car. I told him what had happened and he shook his head in anger then made me move the ice pack. I could feel that it was bruised but his face said it all and I could only look away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Lisa, it doesn't look that bad. I promise. Keep the ice on it and I'm sure you'll be fine. I just can't stand the thought of anyone ever hurting you." I nodded and pressed the ice pack against my cheek again before asking where we were going. He told me he was taking me home because he had to be to the studio for the pageant in a few hours. Once we got to my house I thanked him and waved goodbye as he drove away. Then, I turned around faced my house. There was a police car outside and all the lights were on in the house. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs and into the house without knowing what to expect.

The moment I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Link Larkin sitting in our kitchen eating. I stared at him in confusion and he perked up, smiling at me like I had just made his day.

"Mrs. Turnblad! Lisa's home!" I heard a gasp, something shattering, and suddenly my mother was barreling around the corner towards me. She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly enough to knock the wind from my lungs then she started asking a million questions. She suddenly puffed up in anger and I realized that she had finally noticed my cheek. Once I had answered all the questions and managed to calm her down, she began telling me in detail what had happened while I was gone.

Apparently Tracy was hiding from the police and had a plan for the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant tomorrow. I didn't need to really do anything except show up and make sure things went the way they were supposed to, which was easy enough. I wore the best dress I had, a beautiful blue dress with jewels sewn into the skirt and a bit of glitter along the torso. Mom and I went to the pageant with Penny, mom wearing a long coat and a scarf on her head to hide her identity. Once we had gotten our seats, a man with a clipboard and a headset came up to me.

"Lisa Turnblad?" I nodded at him and then he motioned for me to stand up. "We've been asked to bring you down to the stage. Corny wants you to stand up with him tonight." I blushed brightly and nodded before standing up and following the man. They brought me to a makeup person for a moment since I was likely to be captured by the camera. I only needed a bit of powder to help cover the small bruise on my cheek and get rid of any shine. After that, they helped me onto the host's stand and gave me instructions.

"Alright so all you need to do is just stand up here and look pretty. Should be easy enough for a girl like yourself. Corny is going to perform the opening number then he'll come up here to announce the rest of the show. You can't distract him while he's doing his job okay?" I nodded and smiled then propped myself up in the corner. The man nodded to me, gave me a thumbs up, and then walked away while talking rapidly into the headset.

Moments later, the music started and I watched as Corny sang and moved across the stage. He looked like he belonged there and I couldn't help but smile. The only problem I had was near the end when he told Amber that she "looked like she could use a stiff one." I knew that Corny wasn't interested in the girl but it still bothered me more than it should and I felt jealousy pool in my stomach. They went to commercial break and Corny looked over at me, smiling until he saw me glaring at Amber. He looked between the two of us but was brought back to attention when they announced that they were coming back. He announced the dance off for the pageant and then came onto the platform next to me. He spoke into the microphone in front of him to announce the first girl then leaned over to whisper to me quickly.

"You look prettier than anybody here Lisa, you know that right?" I blushed and kissed his cheek softly before he went back to introducing all the girls as they danced.

 **A.N. Alright, this is what I have written so far! Please review and let me know what you think so far! I only have a few more chapters to write but if nobody likes it, then I won't bother. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Corny announced each and every girl, always keeping a large smile on his face and in his voice. However, while the cameras couldn't see him, Corny had one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. At one point he even snuck a kiss onto my cheek which made me blush like my face was on fire. I watched all the girls dancing and couldn't help but roll my eyes at Amber von Tussle's dancing. It was dirty, obnoxious, and unnecessary. Corny's eyes rolled at the same time but his signature smile was back on his face in moments.

I could hear the phones ringing nonstop and I secretly wondered if there was any chance that any of those calls were for my sister. Shrugging out of my thoughts, I clapped as all the dancers took a turn about the stage. The talent portion was finished so now was the time to tally up all the votes and declare who had won. Squeezing my hand a bit, Corny stepped off the platform and walked to center stage. A woman walked with him and handed him the sealed envelope with the winner's name inside.

"It is my, _obligation,_ " Corny's voice sounded strained and I couldn't help but glare at Amber when she playfully smacked his arm. "to announce that Amber von Tussle."

"Is about to get out-danced!" My sister's voice came from the back of the stage and we all turned to look. She had a white and black dress on and her hair was completely straight. It was a very different look on her and I loved it. Corny announced her then ran off stage as the music began playing again. He came up to me and asked if I had any idea this was going to happen. I smiled slyly and didn't answer him, which seemed to be more than enough for him to understand.

The next few minutes were full of different people dancing and singing. It was amazing and I enjoyed every minute of it. Things calmed down long enough for the final votes to be brought in and tallied. I was secretly hoping that Tracy would win but as long as it was anyone except Amber, I knew I'd be mollified. Corny looked incredibly happy with all the people that had been dancing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Von Tussle stumble into the room through a back door. Police were with her and I felt shivers roll down my back. They wouldn't be allowed on the stage until commercial but it still made me nervous.

Suddenly Inez Stubbs was announced as the winner of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant and the entire stage erupted in cheers. The young girl came out onto the stage and received multiple hugs as she passed people. There was a flurry of activity and people began singing again as it was announced that the show was officially integrated. Corny ran off stage and picked me up, spinning me around before kissing me passionately. I blushed brightly but still managed to speak.

"You said the show was integrated. Can you do that?"

"Well it was said on live television. So I guess they kind of can't take it back now, can they?" I laughed and hugged him tightly before watching the people dance. Corny announced that it was last call for anyone wanting to dance, nudging me as he did so. My mother went up and danced which surprised everyone when they saw how good she actually was. I took a deep breath then jumped out and joined my sister in the dance, not caring about who saw. People who knew me and had never seen me dance reacted wonderfully. They cheered and encouraged me, making me dance more. Eventually Ms. Maybelle came onto stage and started closing the dancing up. I took the opportunity to slide away and go back to Corny.

Hearing a commotion behind me, I turned slightly to witness Mrs. Von Tussle get fired. I did my best not to smile but couldn't help it so I turned away and watched Corny instead. He looked so happy, like he knew he belonged here with these people. A happy sigh escaped my lungs, causing him to turn and look at me with questions in his eyes.

"Corny Collins I think I'm falling in love with you." My voice was sure, without a stutter or hesitation. The man laughed happily and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well I'd say that's a good thing Lisa. I've been falling in love with you since the first time I saw you."

 **A.N. Sorry this took me forever. I've had a really hard time with my life for the past couple months. I really lost a passion for writing but I'm hoping to get back into it. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Things moved quickly for Lisa and Corny after that night. Tracy was allowed back on the show, the charges against her were dropped, Corny became even more famous, and Lisa graduated high school. The graduation wasn't a big ordeal but the celebration was. Music, dancing, the whole thing. The radio station, realizing how good she'd be for the job, hired Lisa as their new station manager. After applying some new ideas and making some changes, the show flourished and gained even more viewers.

With only a few years difference between their ages, Corny and Lisa seemed to be at the age where they knew exactly what they wanted from their lives. Lisa knew that she wanted to go to college eventually and Corny knew that he didn't want to stay in Baltimore forever. They talked about it and agreed to stay for a few years more while Lisa started taking a few classes at the nearby college. They were happy and stayed completely in love with only a few fights.

3 years later, Corny Collins took a nervous breath as he walked into Mr. Turnblad's joke shop. Luck seemed to be with him because Mrs. Turnblad was down here as well, helping her husband stock shelves.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad? If I could have a moment of your time?" They both greeted him with smiles. Lisa's parents adored Corny and loved that he was making their oldest daughter so happy. The man seemed scared and a little anxious as he followed the couple to the back office of the shop. The next few minutes were a blur in Corny's mind but he managed to get his point across. He loved Lisa, more than anything in the world. He wanted their permission to ask for her hand in marriage. The next thing his brain registered was Mrs. Turnblad squeaking in joy and jumping to her feet.

She asked to see the ring and Corny let her while he shook hands with her husband. They both gave their blessing immediately then shooed him away so they could make plans on paying for the wedding. They insisted on doing it and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Corny asked Lisa to marry him later that week. He expected her to jump around and maybe cry, like he had heard other women had done. Instead his Lisa, his wonderful Lisa, hugged him tightly and gave him a long kiss. Her skin seemed to glow with happiness and her hands were terribly shaky when he put the ring on her finger. Things went smoothly and their wedding went off without a hitch, allowing them to start their happy lives together.

Many years passed. Their marriage was nearly perfect, they had one daughter with another child on the way, they had moved to New York City the year previously. Corny had gotten an offer to co-host a show there that paid better than his show now. Once they arrived, they discovered that his co-host was going to be his wife. They were extremely happy and knew they couldn't have asked for any better of a life.

 **The End!**


End file.
